


Warmer Climates

by toesohnoes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft tries to be more imaginative about where he meets John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmer Climates

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/15680179110/this-time-the-car-drops-him-off-just-outside).

This time, the car drops him off just outside Kensington Garden. “He’ll be near the pond,” Anthea says without looking up.

“Right then,” John mutters, mostly to himself, before he begins the walk through the park. The air is cold and his steps are brisk - he’s eager to get this over with. More precisely, he is eager to get home, get warm and get his dinner.

It’s easy to spot Mycroft, although he looks terribly awkward perched on a park bench as if he is attempting to touch as little of it as possible. Taking a breath, John marches forward to join him - while trying to work out exactly what it is that Mycroft might be after this time.

“A little cold for all this, isn’t it?” John asks when he sits down beside him.

Mycroft looks towards him, his distant eyes seeing all and revealing nothing. “I was informed that you had complained about our use of warehouses as meeting points,” he says. “I thought that this might be more scenic.”

“Scenic, yes. Leaves something to be required when it comes to temperature.”

“I’ll send the helicopter for you next time,” Mycroft suggests. “We can aim for warmer climates.”

John stares at him for a moment, before deciding not to bother asking whether or not he’s serious. When it comes to the Holmes brothers, he’s quickly learning that it’s better not to know. “So to what do I owe the pleasure?” he asks - and if Mycroft picks up on the sarcasm in his voice, he doesn’t comment upon it.

They spend the next ten minutes talking about Sherlock without mentioning any specifics, and Mycroft appeals to John to ‘acquire’ Sherlock’s help with a government case.

The following week, a car picks John up from outside the surgery and takes him to Heathrow, where a plane waits to transport him to the Bahamas. John spends at least half of the journey chuckling madly.


End file.
